Lightning Empress Armor
|kanji=雷帝の鎧 |rōmaji=Raitei no Yoroi |type=Magic Item |user=Erza Scarlet }} Lightning Empress Armor (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. Appearance When donning this golden and light bluish armor, Erza’s appearance resembles that of an armored Hellenic goddess of sort. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza’s neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza’s arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacks a waistguard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza’s groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. When using this armor, Erza’s head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor’s weapon of choice seems to be a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. All these features strengthen the Hellenic appearance of the armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 14 Differences In the anime, the armor underwent some minor changes, with the protrusions on it becoming more marked, prominent and numerous, her biceps and her back being exposed, and the plates covering the upper part of her chest disappearing in favor of a metal collar around her neck.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 46Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 Special Features Lightning Resistance: This is an armor that lowers the attack damage of all lightning attacks aimed at the wearer. It was enough to withstand an attack by Laxus Dreyar, a skilled user of Lightning Magic, without Erza receiving any injuries herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 13 Lightning Magic: This armor grants Erza the ability to attack her foes with lightning. *'Lightning Beam': Erza fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of the armor’s spear. *'Multiple Lightning Beams': Similar to Lightning Beam, but with several attacks being fired at the same time from the Magic Seal formed on the spear’s tip. *'Lightning Shield:' Erza charges her spear with electricity creating a powerful lightning barrier that protects her from her foe's attacks. Equipment *'Spear of Lightning': A long spear with two spear heads and has a decorated circular wheel connecting the shaft with the spear heads. The wheel allows the two spear heads to create a cavity between the blades that unleashes an electric beam upon Erza's target. The weapon is decorated with a ribbon underneath the circular wheel that has two loose strands. References Navigation Category:Armors Category:Magic Items